F.1 Objective of the Career Development and training Program The central mission of the ICMIC fellowship career development and training program is to nurture a multidisciplinary scientific approach to molecular imaging in which a solid research foundation in cancer biology is provided combined with "state of the art" small animal and clinical imaging methodologies including: PWET, SPECT, MRI, MRS, bioluminescence and fluorescence imaging. This will be achieved through assigning each trainee to a specific mentor (one of the P.l.'s of the ICMIC projects), responsible for project oversight and direction and working on a defined project within that mentor's specific laboratory. Laboratory research skills are enhanced by rotations through the basic molecular imaging core laboratories (MRI/MRS - Jason Koutcher, Nuclear Medicine (Steven Larson and Pat Zanzonico), and Molecular Probe and Reporter Gene Development (Vladimir Ponomarev). The fundamental of imaging methodologies are further re-enforced through a number of optional didactic imaging courses provided by the faculty, covering all aspects of molecular imaging. ICMIC fellows learn of the research developments, not only from their own assigned laboratory, but of other laboratories participating in the ICMIC program, through regular attendance of the monthly think tank meeting, where senior faculty flesh out new research projects and directions institute lectures, and through the numerous MSKCC research seminars, such as the weekly presidents seminar (organized by Harold Varmus), which hosts distinguished cancer specialist from around the World.